epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney
Walt Disney battled Jim Henson and Stan Lee in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Walter Elias "Walt" Disney was born on December 5th, 1901, in Chicago, Illinois. He and his brother, Roy Oliver Disney, co-founded Disney Productions (presently The Walt Disney Company following his death), which became one of the best-known motion-picture production companies in the world. Disney was an innovative animator and created the cartoon character Mickey Mouse. In 1929, Disney created Silly Symphonies, which featured Mickey's newly created friends, including Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Pluto. On December 21st, 1937, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Disney's first full-length animated film, premiered in Los Angeles. It produced an unimaginable $1.499 million, in spite of the Great Depression, and won a total of eight Oscars. During the next five years, Walt Disney Studios completed another string of full-length animated films: Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo, and Bambi. His company suffered a financial setback due to the Second World War, and afterwards, he released a few package films of animated shorts. By the late 1940s, he had financially recovered and returned to making full-length animated features such as Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, and more. Disney's last major success that he produced himself was the motion picture Mary Poppins, which mixed live action and animation. He went on to win twenty-two Academy Awards during his lifetime, and was the founder of the theme parks Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Before the release of his latest animated film, The Jungle Book, Disney died from lung cancer at the age of 65 on December 15th, 1966, in Burbank, California. Lyrics [Note: Walt Disney is in purple, while additional voices are in regular text.] M-I-C! I rock the mic properly! K-E-Y! Turning profits, I've got the key! I'm the Juggernaut of stacking knots unstoppably! The Disneyland-lord of your intellectual property! So get back to work! That's my dime you're wasting! I didn't buy you for billions so you could play around debating! (Ha!) You belong to Disney, which means you stay busy Cranking out magic and assembly line whimsy! Artists begging me to stop; I won't let 'em! Labor conditions in my shop? I don't sweat 'em! I'm powerful enough to make a mouse gigantic! With only three circles, I dominate the planet! (Ha!) Clearly, there's nobody near me! I'm owning this battle! In fact, I own this whole series! So hop on my Steamboat, boys, but don't rock it! I'll put a smile on your face and green in your pocket! You'll be safe and insured when you're under my employ! Now, look at it! Gaze upon my empire of joy! Trivia *Disney is the first non-title character to be portrayed by Zach Sherwin. *Disney is the only character portrayed by Sherwin in Season 4 who wasn't in a group. *His personality in the battle was partially inspired by Nice Peter's uneasiness in regards to the amount of power the Walt Disney Company had over the series. *In the "Epic Rap Battles of History News 2018" video, part of his line "In fact I own this whole series!" can be heard, more specifically "this whole series!". This could be a reference to the fact that ERB has left Disney Digital and become independent, thus ditching the "In fact I own..." part. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Zach Sherwin